Pelahap Maut Gagal Jadi Pelahap Maut?
by Fei Mei
Summary: Voldemort kesal karena ia dan pengikut-pengikutnya kini sudah tidak membuat resah masyrakat. Demi meningkatkan kebengisan (?) organisasinya, Voldemort dan 5 orang pengikutnya mengikuti tes yang diadakan oleh Kementrian Sihir! Bagaimana jadinya ya? ONESHOT!


IYEI! Fei dateng lagi! Lalala~ yeyeye~ lalala~ yeyeye~ #dor  
Ng, kok kayaknya sekarang Fei jadi terkenal gara-gara genre humor sih? Padahal dulu Fei paling gak kepikiran humor/parody loh… #plakparah

,

**Disclaimer**: HP punya JKR. Fict ini (sangat) terinspirasi dari fict 'Akatsuki Gaje Series: Test Naik Kelas S' milik **Lillian Tagatia **di fandom Naruto.

**Warning**: Setting-nya setelah HP7 (sesudah perang Hogwarts), tetapi Pelahap Maut masih ada. Voldy, Bella, Peter masih hidup.

**.**

**.**

**Pelahap Maut Gagal Jadi Pelahap Maut?**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Suatu ketika di kediaman Malfoy, Voldemort atau Tom Marvolo Riddle atau Kau-Tahu-Siapa atau Penguasa Kegelapan atau Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut atau Dia-Yang-Kepalanya-Botak atau Dia-Yang-Tidak-Punya-Hidung atau –maaf, kesalahan teknis-. Intinya, suatu ketika Voldemort meminta lima orang Pelahap Maut-nya yang paling terkenal untuk berkumpul di kediaman Malfoy. Lho? Kenapa harus di kediaman Malfoy? Ya iyalah, Voldemort kan gak punya rumah, alias miskin. MIS _to the_ KIN, MISKIN! Oh maaf, kita lanjutkan saja.

Voldemort punya banyak pengikut, tetapi untuk pertemuan kali ini ia hanya memanggil lima orang saja sebagai perwakilan (?). Mari kita lihat siapa saja yang dipanggil!

Yang pertama adalah sang tuan rumah alias Malfoy Senior alias Lucius Malfoy alias si model iklan sampo alias si ubanan (karena rambutnya putih!). Dia sedang duduk-duduk gaje sambil main _ipad_ terbarunya. Elah, baru beli sih, memang, tapi itu bareng seken! (tiba-tiba author di avada…)

Kedua adalah anak si tuan rumah, yakni Draco Malfoy si _ferret_ yang unyu. Satu-satunya Pelahap Maut termuda ini sedang asyik main facebook, chatting sama seorang gadis keturunan muggle yang memiliki inisial HJG. Yah, inisial yang satu ini sih sudah jadi rahasia umum…

Ketiga adalah saudara ipar dari tuan rumah yang rambutnya cetar membahana badai melayang di khatulistiwa dan bertebaran di cakrawala, alias Syahruni. Ehm, maaf, maksudnya Bellatrix LeStrange! Bellatrix sedang mencoba untuk meluruskan rambutnya yang 'wow' itu, dan ini sudah keseratus sisir yang ia pakai, gara-gara sisir yang sebelum-sebelumnya sudah patah sampai nyangkut di rambutnya. Astaga, wow banget itu rambut…

Keempat adalah orang yang dulu pernah berkhianat pada ketiga orang sahabatnya, si tikus gendut nan buncit bernama Peter Pettigrew! Saat ini Peter sedang dalam bentuk tikusnya dan ber-paduan suara dengan tikus-tikus lainnya yang ada di rumah Malfoy.

Terakhir adalah anggota Pelahap Maut yang paling kalem, tapi tampangnya nyebelin (?) karena hidungnya bengkok. Yep, siapa lagi kalau bukan Severus Snape! Dia masih dilanda galau gara-gara Lily meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu, sehingga dia agak…gila…gara-gara ngajak ngomong sambil becanda boneka barbie yang berambut merah…

"WOOOOIII!" panggil Voldemort pakai toak, gara-gara melihat kelakuan nista (?) kelima anak buahnya.

"Kenapa bos?" tanya Peter alias Wormtail yang sudah kembali ke wujud manusia.

"Lu pada tau gak, alasan gua manggil kalian?!" tanya Voldemort gak santai.

"Enggak," jawab Sev dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Nih ya, gue kesel, keseeell banget!" kata Voldemort dengan gaya layaknya anak cewek yang baru aja diputusin sama pacarnya (#dor). "Masak, kita yang Pelahap Maut yang (pernah) sangat ditakuti oleh SEMUA orang, derajatnya turun sih?!"

"Hah? Turun gimana, tuan?" tanya Bellatrix yang bingung.

"Iya! Nih, denger ya, masak kemaren guru PTIH Hogwarts dateng ke gua dan nawarin kerja!" kata Voldemort.

"Ya baguslah, ada kerjaan…" kata Lucius yang sedang main Angry Bird, tapi tiba-tiba ipad-nya diambil tuannya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Kerjaan yang ditawarin itu adalah kita jadi bahan latihan pelajaran PTIH untuk murid-murid kelas satu! KELAS SATU! Gila gua malu banget!" kata Voldemort sambil terisak-isak gaje di pelukan Draco (cielah…~)

"Terus lagi, ya," lanjut Voldy. "Bella ditawarin jadi mbak-mbak sales di salon (?), terus Lucius ditawarin jadi model iklan sampo, Peter jadi pengembala tikus (?), Sev jadi model lukisan (gara-gara ekspresi dan badannya yang jarang gerak), Draco pengangguran kelas kakap! WOI! Kita ini Pelahap Maut! Bahasa Jawa-nya _Death Eater_! Masak orang udah pada gak takut sama kita lagi seh?!"

"Ya udah, sekarang mau gimana?" tanya Draco yang (masih) berpelukan dengan Voldemort layaknya Teletubbies.

"Gini, gua udah minta tolong kementrian sihir untuk ngasih kita tes, agar kita bisa mendapatkan gelar Pelahap Maut –kelompok penyihir gelap yang paling ditakuti seluruh jagad raya! Nah, bentar lagi Umbridge bakal bawain kertas soalnya," kata Voldemort.

Sedetik (?) setelah Voldy berkata demikian, Dolores Umbridge yang mukanya kayak kodok yang berpakaian serba pink yang pernah diculik para Centaur yang –maaf, kita lanjutkan. Dolores Umbridge datang ke rumah kediaman Malfoy sambil membawa map berwarna pink. Dibukanya map tersebut, di dalamnya ada 6 lembar kertas HVS berwarna pink (juga) yang diduga adalah kertas soal. Benar juga, Umbridge langsung membagi kertas soal pada Voldemort, Lucius, Draco, Bellatrix, Severus, dan Peter.

"Kok gua juga?" tanya Voldemort bingung.

"Ya iyalah! Kalo ternyata ketuanya nista, maka tidak heran jika anggotanya juga nista!" kata Umbridge menyebalkan.

Setelah itu keenam makhluk nista –maaf, maksudnya Voldemort dan lima orang pengikutnya langsung mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada. Mari kita lihat soal yang diberikan!

**Soal pertama: Mengapa Anda menjadi Pelahap Maut? Apa yang Anda harapkan dengan menjadi Pelahap Maut?  
****Voldemort**: Jadi Pelahap Maut biar gua keren!  
**Bellatrix**: Biar bisa deket-deket sama Tuan Voldy! xD  
**Lucius**: Terpaksa. Soalnya Voldy udah jatuh cinta sama rumah gua (?) dan berniat untuk jadiin ini rumah sebagai markas. Ya udah, deh, mau gak mau gua jadi pengikutnya…  
**Draco**: Terpaksa juga. Mau gimana lagi, wong bokap gua udah jadi pengikut dia (*nunjuk Voldy*)…  
**Peter**: Biar diakui oleh Marauders dan semua orang, bahwa Wormtail si anak bawang juga bisa tenar (?)!  
**Severus**: Biar bisa nyelamatin Lily…(?)

**Soal kedua: Jika Anda dipersilahkan untuk membunuh SEORANG Pelahap Maut, siapakah yang Anda pilih? Mengapa?  
****Voldemort**: Lucius, soalnya dia bawel.  
**Bellatrix**: Siapa ya…Voldemort gak mungkin karena gua jatuh cinta setengah hidup sama dia. Lucius dan Draco itu keluarga gua, jadi gak mungkin, kecuali kalo gua mau dibunuh Cissy. Hmm…Peter aja kali ya…  
**Lucius**: Voldemort, dia nyebelin.  
**Draco**: Voldemort, alasannya sama kayak bokap gua.  
**Peter**: Sama kayak Lucius dan Draco.  
**Severus**: Voldemort, karena dia udah bunuh Lily.

**Soal ketiga: Sebagai Pelahap Maut, apakah menurut Anda yang paling berharga di dunia ini?**  
**Voldemort**: Nagini…  
**Bellatrix**: Penguasa Kegelapan aka Voldemort aka yayang gua!  
**Lucius**: Hmm…keluarga kali ya… (astaga Lucius jadi _so sweet_ gimana gituu…)  
**Draco**: Duit, biar beli gadget baru…  
**Peter**: DIRI GUA SENDIRI! Nyahahaha~  
**Severus**: Lily.

**Soal keempat: Manakah yang lebih berat, 1kg kapas atau 1kg besi?**  
**Voldemort**: Gua jawab 'atau'.  
**Bellatrix**: Ikutin kata tuan gua aja ah.  
**Lucius**: Err…kapas kayaknya.  
**Draco**: Beratnya sama! Sama-sama 1kg, kan!  
**Peter**: Kalo Voldemort milih 'atau', gua milih tanda tanyanya aja deh.  
**Severus**: Ah, beratan cinta gua ke Lily deh kayaknya…

**Soal kelima: Siapakah kepala sekolah Hogwarts sekarang?**  
**Voldemort**: Masih Severus mungkin…  
**Bellatrix**: Gak tau dan gak mau tau. Ngarepnya sih Voldemort.  
**Lucius**: McGonagall.  
**Draco**: McGonagall.  
**Peter**: Albus Dumbledore!  
**Severus**: Minerva McGonagall.

**Soal keenam: Jika kalian menemukan seekor kucing terlantar di pinggir jalan dalam keadaan sekarat, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?**  
**Voldemort**: Gua ambil, buat makan malam Nagini, lumayan gak usah keluar duit…  
**Bellatrix**: Dibiarin aja.  
**Lucius**: Gua pengen piara, tapi pasti gak dibolehin Cissy…  
**Draco**: Ikutin tante gua, dibiarin aja tuh kucing.  
**Peter**: Gak gua apa-apain, takutnya gua diterkam kayak dulu… *trauma _mode on_*  
**Severus**: Gua ambil, adopsi sebagai piaraan (?), gua sayangin dia, dan gua kasih nama 'Lily'.

**Soal ketujuh: Jika kalian memiliki facebook dan twitter, apakah nama akun kalian?**  
**Voldemort**: Nama facebook gua mungkin 'Lord Voldemort' aja. Kalo twitter…hm, 'VoldyLovesNagini' mungkin oke.  
**Bellatrix**: Nama facebook yang normal aja, kayak 'Bella-trix bukan Bella Swan'. Kalo twitter sepertinya 'BellaVoldyPolepel'.  
**Lucius**: Facebook ya… 'Lucius Malfoy' aja lah, gak usah aneh-aneh. Kalo twitter gua akan pake nama 'luCIUSmiapa'!  
**Draco**: Gua punya keduanya. Tolong kalian add (kok jadi promosi?) 'Draco kece Malfoy' dan _follow_ 'DracoFerretTulen'!  
**Peter**: Gua juga punya dua-duanya! Facebook gua tuh 'Peter Wormtail Pettigrew Marauder Unyu' (kok panjang?), kalo twitter namanya 'WormtailSiPengembalaTikus'!  
**Severus**: Nama facebook gua adalah 'Severus Snape', kalo twitter 'SniLy_SevLily'.

**Dan sejumlah soal gaje lainnya. Lalalala~ Yeyeye~ Lalalala~ Yeyeye~ Oke, kita lanjut!**

Usai mengerjakan soal, Voldemort dan kelima pengikutnya langsung mengumpulkan kertas berwarna pink tersebut kepada Umbridge. Dengan sabar, berpuasa siang dan malam, berdoa pagi dan sore (karena siang dan malam puasa), dan lain-lainnya, mereka menunggu hasil tes.

Sekitar seabad kemudian (?), seekor burung hantu yang unyu nan manis itu terbang menuju rumah Malfoy sambil membawa sebuah amplop. Narcissa yang (tumben) ada di rumah, langsung mengambil amplop itu dan menyerahkan pada anaknya yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya. Draco pun berlari-lari riang layaknya di telenovela kepada ayahnya yang ada di ruang kerja dan menyerahkan amplop tersebut. Dengan terkejut, Lucius langsung mengetuk lubang tikus yang ada di belakang pintu ruang kerjanya. Dari lubang itu keluarlah Wormtail yang kemudian kembali ke wujud manusianya, lalu menerima amplop itu. Wormtail terkejut. Baru saja ia akan keluar ruangan, Bella langsung nongol dan ambil amplop tersebut. Belum sempat melangkah keluar, amplop di tangan Bella lenyap. Lenyap, saudara-saudara! LENYAP! Kok bisa? Ternyata diambil Severus!

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuh apa yang bukan milikmu, Bella," kata Severus dengan ekspresi datar.

"Lah, kok lu boleh?" tanya Bellatrix kesal.

"Karena gua kece," jawab Severus yang membuat seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu _sweatdrop_ masal.

Severus langsung ber-_apparate_ ke ruang makan, dimana Voldemort sedang asyik dinner bareng Nagini. Sev langsung _sweatdrop_ begitu melihat piring Voldy. Anda tahu apa yang sang Penguasa Kegelapan makan? ANGIN! Angin, saudara-saudara, ANGIN! Yah, maksudnya gak ada makanannya gitu…

Si hidung bengkok alias Severus Snape langsung memberikan amplop yang ia rampas (?) dari Bellatrix pada Voldemort. Elah, mau ngasih amplop ke Voldemort aja kok repot banget, panjang banget siklus (?) dan jalan ceritanya, udah kayak sinetron yang berjudul Cinta Lily (hah?).

Dengan segera sang Penguasa Kegelapan memanggil keempat pengikutnya yang pernah ikut tes bareng dia. Kok cuma empat? Kan yang satu udah disamping dia…

Voldemort membuka amplop itu sambil menahan napas. Tidak hanya Voldemort! Severus, Lucius, Draco, Peter, Bellatrix, Narcissa, tikus-tikus, Aragog, Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Grawp pun juga menahan napas saking tegangnya. Hah? Kenapa ada Aragog, Hagrid, Grawp, dan Trio Emas?! Oke, hanya Tuhan dan _author_ yang tahu kenapa.

Berikut adalah isi pengumuman hasil tes yang dipaparkan dalam kertas yang dimasukan dalam amplop tersebut.

.

**HASIL TES PELAHAP MAUT**

.

**Severus Snape**: TIDAK LULUS. Karena di otaknya hanya dan _**selalu**_ada Lily, Lily, dan Lily.

**Peter Pettigrew**: TIDAK LULUS. Karena ada jawaban yang hasil contekan.

**Draco Malfoy**: TIDAK LULUS. Walau pun tergolong pintar (karena pertanyaan nomor 4), tetapi pernah menyontek.

**Lucius Malfoy**: TIDAK LULUS. Karena terlalu gaje dan pernah menyontek.

**Bellatrix LeStrange**: TIDAK LULUS. Walaupun setia pada tuannya, tetapi pernah menyontek.

**Voldemort**: TIDAK LULUS. Sebenarnya bisa saja lulus, tetapi karena terlalu nista, maka tidak diluluskan.

.

Dengan demikian, Kementrian Sihir memutuskan untuk membubarkan organisai gaje bin ajaib yang bernama 'Pelahap Maut'. Harap para anggotanya segera dikembali ke habitat masing-masing. Tetapi, kami juga akan memberikan solusi agar Anda sekalian tidak menambah jumlah pengangguran. Berikut adalah saran yang berikan, mohon dipertimbangkan:

**Severus Snape**: Silahkan pergi berobat ke RSJ (Rumah Sakit Jiwa) untuk menetralkan otak Anda yang terinfeksi penyakit yang bernama 'Always' (?).

**Peter Pettigrew**: Silahkan kembali ke peternakan Anda dan menjadi Pengembala Sapi. Maaf, maksudnya Pengembala Tikus.

**Draco Malfoy**: Anda cocok bekerja menjadi mentri di Kemntrian Sihir dengan satu catatan yakni TIDAK BOLEH MENYONTEK!

**Lucius Malfoy**: Buka kebun binatang. Adopsilah kucing sekarat (dan hewan-hewan lainnya) dan pelihara di rumah. niscaya, Anda akan sukses.

**Bellatrix LeStrange**: Silahkan Anda menuntut cerai pada suami Anda yang sekarang, lalu lamarlah Voldemort.

**Voldemort**: Bertobatlah, kiamat sudah dekat (hah?)! Oh, dan terimalah lamaran Bellatrix.

.

Sekian pemberitahuan dari Kementrian Sihir. Atas perhatian Anda, kami ucapkan terimakasih.

.

.

"Tuan? Tuan kenapa? TUAAAANN?!" panggil Bellatrix dkk saat melihat Voldemort tidak sadarkan diri dan mulutnya berbusa.

"Aduh, Tuan jangan mati dulu dong! Kan elo belom bayar sewa rumah gua!" kata Lucius.

"Astaga, Tuanmu sedang sekarat dan kau masih memikirkan uang?!" kata Severus setengah membentak.

"Abisnya beliau gak pernah bayar sih…" kata Draco membela ayah semata wayangnya (?).

"Hei! Kalian berisik banget sih! Kalo Voldy pingsan, yaudah angkat dia, bawa ke rumah sakit!" bentak Narcissa dari dapur.

"Ih ogah deh angkat dia. Megang aja males, jijik. Apa kata dunia?" kata Peter yang kemudian berubah menjadi tikus dan bergabung dengan tikus-tikus lainnya. Nah, kan, ketahuan rumah Malfoy melihara banyak tikus…

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT DENGAN SANGAT TIDAK ELEGAN~**

**.**

**.**

Ng, kayaknya ini genre humor narasi terpanjang yang Fei bikin. Mungkin ==  
Gimana? Gaje kan? Ya iyalah, Fei gituh! (kok bangga?)

REVIEW!


End file.
